<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ещё одна by Besselezenochniy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994011">Ещё одна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy'>Besselezenochniy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Light Angst, Love/Hate, One-Sided Attraction, Routine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гудрид, может, и не сахарная, но слишком приторная, дружелюбная и покладистая, будто стершая ту бунтарскую и командную черту характера, за которую Хильда так её ценила.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gudrid/Hild (Vinland Saga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ещё одна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты на меня так не смотри, я не сахарная, не растаю.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — отмахивается Хильда показательно безразлично, но наблюдать продолжает, редко-редко моргая и почти не дыша.</p><p>Ей не ясно, как можно переступить через себя ради кого-то, чтобы заниматься тем, что не нравится, ломаясь и скомкано улыбаясь в попытке убедить (себя? его? всех сразу?), насколько ей не в тягость. Гудрид, может, и не сахарная, но слишком приторная, дружелюбная и покладистая, будто стершая ту бунтарскую и командную черту характера, за которую Хильда так её ценила. Зачем стараться казаться лучше, чем ты есть на самом деле? К чему все эти замашки хорошей жены? Хильде хочется отобрать у Гудрид ложку, оттолкнуть её от котелка, попросить не стирать руки в кровь хотя бы день за ненужной, в общем-то, стиркой, сказать, чтобы не отращивала волосы, потому что ей с короткими лучше, их, словно аккуратные чёрные пёрышки, приятно пропускать сквозь пальцы.</p><p>"Почему из нас двоих я одна еще пытаюсь бороться?"</p><p>Неужели это правда нормально? Прогибаться и ставить себя ниже другого, превозносить на первое место любовь вместо собственных желаний?</p><p>— Прекрати.</p><p>— Что? — Гудрид слегка спотыкается на слове, и рука с зажатой ложкой подрагивает от неожиданности. Наверное, она до сих пор Хильду боится.</p><p>— Прекращай уже этот балаган. Кому и что ты пытаешься доказать? Хозяйка из тебя никудышная. Прочь.</p><p>И властным скупым жестом она прогоняет оробевшую Гудрид, у которой глаза на мокром месте, улыбка деревенеет и пальцы машинально вцепляются добела в край какого-то нелепого, почти что игрушечного передника. Обиделась. Так даже лучше. Может, у неё отпадёт эта глупая прихоть научиться кашеварить, шить и нянчить детей.</p><p>Хильда бы ей пощечину ещё залепила да так, чтоб голова мотнулась безвольно (хотя у Гудрид теперь что ни действие, то полное отсутствие воли), и наорать, схватив за плечи, мол, оставь, хватит уже, наигралась в дочки-матери до одурения, видишь же, что не твоё, так на кой чёрт мучиться? И Торфинн тоже молодец. Не видит, как его дорогая жена тускнеет день ото дня, вязнет в опостылевшем ей быте и давится тем пресловутым сахаром. Приторная послушная девочка. Искусственная улыбка и желание понравиться.</p><p>Чёртова любовь.</p><p>Они могли бы вместе охотиться, а не стирать пелёнки за Карли. Хильда бы научила. Гудрид бы всяко больше понравилось стрелять по дичи, чем _это_.</p><p>— Зачем ты так со мной? Что я тебе сделала?! Это потому что Торфинн…</p><p>И она отвечает первое, что приходит на ум.</p><p>— Это потому что ты.</p><p>Гудрид теряется. Опять. Прижимает миниатюрные ладошки к груди и вся сжимается. От неё за версту несёт испугом, заячьим, почти первобытным ужасом перед заведомо более сильным противником. Бедная, боязливая, крохотная птичка, которой бы не крылья подрезать, а волосы. Всё-таки длинна ей не идёт. Хильда делает в уме пометку, чтобы не забыть наточить ножницы.</p><p>— В каком смысле… я? Если Торфинн тебе!..</p><p>— Да сдался он мне! Забудь ты о нём хоть на минуту и завязывай строить из себя умницу-рукодельницу! Ты же ненавидишь это. Хочешь всю жизнь ткать да готовить, хороня мечту о мореплавании в угоду этой… любви! Очнись!</p><p>И прежде, чем Гудрид успевает прийти в себя и открыть рот, Хильда порывисто отворачивается, бредет в лес, кляня весь свет, в том числе и собственную глупость.</p><p>"Ну и зачем я вообще полезла?"</p><p>Ещё одна попытка понравиться.</p><p>Ещё один слом личности в угоду Гудрид, которой это точно не сдалось.</p><p>Просто ещё одна влюблённая дура.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>